


After the Reset

by remarkablylame



Category: z nation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablylame/pseuds/remarkablylame
Summary: Warren says Murphy’s name in her sleep. Cooper gets jealous. A conversation occurs.





	After the Reset

It was the first month that Warren was with Cooper. She still wasn’t quite sure if she trusted the man but he had promised that he wasn’t going to hurt her. He had been alone for so long that all he wanted was someone to talk to. He gave her the second room in the farm house. She barely spent any time in it. She didn’t want to be alone either. There wasn’t much she could do, with her wound. She walked around the house, sat in the living room and read a book or two or she would sit in the dining room, watching while Cooper cooked, with a glass of wine. Maybe the last time she felt like this had been with Charlie. She drank about half the bottle of wine herself that night. She went to bed and didn’t dream.

The times she did dream weren’t pleasant. Her head was filled with nightmares of when she was blonde and acted as if she was a zombie. No, a robot. She followed orders and sometimes in her dreams, she was hurting her friends. There was one particular dream she had that had Cooper running into her room. She was sitting up straight, breathing heavily. Warren wiped at her eyes quickly. Cooper was quiet, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. 

“Do you want to talk?” He asked. She shook her head. “Okay, well you know where I am if you want to.” He left then, closing the door behind him. He still wasn’t sure how to act around her. Warren didn’t remember the dream and she let herself go back to sleep.

When it was the third month, Warren let herself trust Cooper, just a little. She was helping him tend to the farm and did laundry. She hated doing housework. For awhile she refused to do anything. She was depressed. She had a fight or two with Cooper and she realized housework was a step up from doing absolutely nothing. She started talking to him some more. He told her about people who came through and then eventually his family. She told him a little bit about her group. She hoped they made it to Newmerica. 

Then she and Cooper were sleeping together. She wasn’t sure how it happened but they were sitting on the sofa in the living room. They just finished dinner and Warren had her legs folded on the couch, Cooper sat next to her and he’s been giving her looks all day. Whenever they talked, his eyes flickered down to her lips and Warren knew what it meant. He was interested in her. Of course he was. She was the only woman who’s stuck around him for this long. 

They had just finished a conversation five minutes ago and there was a silence but it wasn’t awkward. Warren probably should’ve said goodnight and gone to bed but she stayed in her seat. She was too comfortable to move. Cooper’s eyes flickered down to her lips again and he leaned over a bit. Warren suddenly realized how close they had been sitting next to each other. 

She wasn’t against the idea of being with him. She was just afraid it would end badly between them, that’s why she had tried to not flirt back. But something in the back of her head told her she should go for it because it’s been so long since she’s been with anyone. So she leaned forward and they were kissing. 

Warren didn’t move back into the guest room and told him to call her Roberta. 

It was a few hours before morning when Warren started moving. She kicked Cooper a little too hard and so he had jolted awake, he sat up against the headboard and when he realized it was just her, he let himself relax. He watched her for a second, wondering if she would stop or if he would have to wake her up. 

“Murphy.” She whispered. Cooper sighed. He heard her say the name before in her sleep. This was probably the fourth time. The first time it happened, she was still in the guest room and had yelled his name. Cooper had to wake her up then. It was the only time she punched him. He was a little afraid of her after that. But this time, this time she said it like she had the third time. Almost like a desperate moan. Cooper didn’t like it. She was saying some other guy’s name after they just had sex. 

She eventually stopped moving and didn’t speak again for the rest of the night so Cooper decided to go back to sleep.

The next morning Warren walked into the kitchen, wearing Cooper’s white shirt. She smiled at him as she sat down. He gave her a cup of hot tea and she thanked him, her smile dropped as she blew on it. He turned the stove off and put the leftover stew in two bowls and carried them to the table. He put one of them in front of Warren and sat on the other side. She put her mug down and picked up a spoon.

“So.” Cooper was really going to confront her about it. “Who’s Murphy?” She immediately froze. Her spoon hovered in mid air and she stared down at the contents of her bowl. She didn’t reply. “Roberta.” She put her spoon down and looked up at him then with a cold look on her face. “You said his name last night.” Then he spit out with jealousy in his tone, “again.”

“He was with my old group. He was a,” she paused, trying to find the right word. “A friend.”

“Is that it?” Cooper asked, “he was just a friend?” She smiles tightly and gave a nod. 

“The first time you said his name you yelled it and then the last few times, were you together?” She crosses her arms.

“I don’t know what you’re asking.” Her tone was defensive. 

“Together..like we are. Because if you’re not over him-“ 

“We weren’t like that and even if we were, why does it matter?” Cooper stared at her and then shrugged.

“I’m just making sure I’m not a rebound.” Warren rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. Picking her spoon back up, she took a bite of stew. 

“Roberta.” He said, 

“You’re not a rebound, Cooper.” She said curtly. “My..feelings for Murphy. They weren’t like that. You don’t have to worry. He was just a friend. Barely a friend. Half the time we wanted to kill each other. Like really wanted to kill each other.” She scoffed and pushed around the potatoes in her stew. She glared at it. “I cared about him but it wasn’t..” It looked like she was struggling. Her shoulders were tense. “Romantic.” 

“Was it romantic for him?” She looked up at him then, surprised by the question. 

“He..cared about me but that was because a bullet went through both of us at the same time.” Cooper stared at her. “We were brought to a..town called zona and I was in a coma for about a year and I think he stayed by my side for most of the time I was unconscious.” 

“Wait, you were in a coma?” Warren nodded. 

“It happened after I got shot. The bullet went through Murphy first and then it went through me. We’ve..been through a lot together.” 

“So-“

“His feelings for me weren’t romantic.” She said. Cooper nodded. He still felt like she was lying to him or maybe she just didn’t want to admit she had feelings for this Murphy. Cooper let the conversation go. He was sure they would never see each other again. He didn’t need to worry. 

Then a red man came along asking about Warren and Cooper knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoyed. I’ll be writing more Murphy/Warren content in the future.


End file.
